Generally, an angler, when using the above-described kind of spinning reel for casting, stops the line retainer at the position where it is suitable for reciprocal swinging motion and contacts the line with his finger in the vicinity of the spool to dray out the line. The line retainer, however, is structurally impossible to stop always at the suitable position, whereby the preparatory operation for casting is troublesome, takes much time and is very inconvenient.
Conventionally, a fishing reel as cited in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 52-26,469 has hitherto been proposed which uses an anti-reverse-rotation mechanism comprising an anti-reverse-rotation gear provided at its outer periphery with a plurality of teeth and an anti-reverse-rotation pawl engageable with one tooth at the gear. The anti-reverse-rotation gear has one tooth projecting outwardly more than is other teeth. The pawl is switched in three stages with respect to a first position where the pawl is engageable with each tooth of the gear, a second position where the pawl is not engageable with the same, and a third position where the pawl is engageable with the projecting tooth only. Hence, the pawl is kept switched to the third position and the rotary frame is reversely rotated, so that the pawl engages with the projecting tooth to thereby stop the rotary frame always in one proper position for its reciprocal swinging motion.
Such conventional reel, however, is so constructed that when the pawl is in the third position, the rotary frame rotates about once to a maximum in the reverse rotation direction until the pawl engages with the projecting tooth, whereby the pawl should, for example, after casting, be switched to the first position and engage with one tooth at the gear in order to restrain the rotary frame from its reverse rotation. In a case where the pawl is not switched as the above or the switching is forgotten, in other words, the angler carriers out casting in the condition wherein the pawl is in the third position, and thereafter inverts the line retainer to the line winding position and rotatably drives the rotary frame to remove a dip of the drawn-out line and waits for a bite from a fish. In this condition, when a fish bites and the tip of the rod is raised quickly to pull the line to strike the fish, the rotary frame idle-runs in about one rotation to a maximum, at which time the line cannot be pulled. As a result, there is a risk that the fish after biting is often lost.